Hey Jude
by mutational
Summary: "I know you said they are for old people, but I was wondering if you'll listen to The Beatles with me?" Connor/Jude brotp. REVIEW!


The Fosters is better than life tbh. Here's my Connor and Jude **one shot. **:)

**Title:** Hey Jude

**Summary:** "I know you said they are for old people, but I was wondering if you'll listen to The Beatles with me?" Connor/Jude brotp.

**Parings:** Connor/Jude brotp and a little spark of something haha(:

Enjoy!

* * *

**_"Hey Jude" - One shot._**

Jude laid on his bed, doing some math homework. He looked around, bored out of his mind. Jesus was at Lexi's house, Mariana said she didn't want to be bothered, (probably painting her nails or something) and Brandon went to drop Callie at her weekly group talks with other foster children.

He sighed. Jude looked around his room and became saddened a bit. He wished he didn't move around that much, so that he'd have plenty of stuff like Jesus. All he had was some clothes and his backpack.

Don't get him wrong, he is happy here other then where he was before.

Suddenly, he remembered that his friend Connor had given him his PSP. Jude reached into the drawer of his desk and pulled out the shiny black portable playstation. He was in love with it. It was like nothing he'd ever played, but then again, he never had that much stuff in the first place. Callie was his entertainment when he was younger.

Being distracted a bit by the graphics, he didn't notice that Connor came in, with a goofy smile on his face.

"It's addicting, huh?" Connor said. Jude jumped a bit and smiled. "Hey Connor, I didn't know you were coming today. Our project was due on Tuesday-"

"I know." Connor softly cut him off. "I just wanted to hang out for a bit, yanno, non school wise. I m-mean if that's cool with y-you."

Jude nodded and Connor set his bag down. "Where's Jesus?"

"He's with Lexi, his girlfriend."

Connor nodded and Jude finished his last game, before turning the PSP off and putting back in the drawer. "Thanks again for this." Jude mentioned, motioning to the PSP.

"It's no problem. I barely use it, so my mom wouldn't even notice it missing." Connor half smiled.

Jude sat criss crossed on his bed while Connor sat on the computer chair.

"What do you want to do?" Jude asked.

"Well," Connor replied, getting his laptop out of his bag. "I know you said they are for old people, but I was wondering if you'll listen to The Beatles with me?"

Jude went back to when he invited Connor over for his project. Lena gushed about how "Hey Jude" was Beatles song. Jude always thought that The Beatles were for older people, like Lena and Stef.

"We don't have to though, we can watch some WWE if you want-"

"No, it's okay. You like The Beatles?" Jude said, looking at how many Beatles songs were on Itunes.

"When I was little, my dad used to play them around the house a lot, and my mom used to hum it when I went to bed." Connor replied and started to play music.

"This one's called Hello Goodbye." Immediately Jude became fascinated by the upbeat.

_You say "Yes", I say "No"._  
_You say "Stop" and I say "Go, go, go"._  
_Oh no._  
_You say "Goodbye" and I say "Hello, hello, hello"._  
_I don't know why you say "Goodbye", I say "Hello, hello, hello"._  
_I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello._

Jude started to sing along to the lyrics, but then blushed and stopped.

Connor smiled. "You got a good voice."

Jude looked at him with a smile. "Really? Y-you think so?" Connor nodded.

"Yeah. This is way better than that Justin Bieber crap that all the girls in our grade listen to." He started to chuckle, causing Jude to laugh along with him.

"Don't forget One Direction." Jude laughs.

"Argh, don't even get me started on them.."

The song ended and Connor laughs. Jude looks at him, "What?"

"Nothing, it's just that this is the song your foster mom was talking about." He showed Jude the computer screen, which revealed that "Hey Jude" was playing.

"They played this song at the 6th grade dance last year. Only because I gave them my mom's red velvet cake in exchange." Connor says, making Jude roll his eyes.

_Hey Jude, don't make it bad_  
_Take a sad song and make it better_  
_Remember to let her into your heart_  
_Then you can start to make it better_

_Hey Jude, don't be afraid_  
_You were made to go out and get her_  
_The minute you let her under your skin_  
_Then you begin to make it better_

_And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain_  
_Don't carry the world upon your shoulders_  
_For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool_  
_By making his world a little colder_  
_Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah _

"I like it." Jude concluded. Connor smiles. The next hour, the boys were listening to The Beatles, and goofing off.

"JUDE, CONNOR'S MOM IS HERE TO PICK HIM UP." The boys heard Lena yell, followed by a car horn. Connor frowns a bit. "Ugh, I have karate practice."

As Connor was putting away his laptop, he said, "Look, if you like The Beatles, I can burn a few of my favorite songs on a CD and give it to you."

"Yeah sure, thanks man. I'd like that." Connor gave him one more smile. The car horn beeped again. They broke out of their trance and both walked down stairs.

"It was nice having you over, Connor." Lena said, smiling. Connor smiled. "Thanks for letting me come over Mrs. Foster."

Jude opened the front door for Connor and they both smiled. "You should bring your computer more often."

"Totally. See you at school dude." Connor gave him one last wave and he went inside his mom's car, and they drove away. Jude closed the door and began to help Lena with dinner.

"So," Lena started while cutting the carrots. "Was that The Beatles that was I was hearing coming from upstairs?"

"It was." Jude smiled, and grabbed the carrots into a bowl.

"I thought you said The Beatles were for old people." Lena laughed. Jude shrugged. "I changed my mind, I guess."

"Well, we should have Connor come over more often. I haven't heard The Beatles' music in years." Jude smiled and they continued having conversation.

Jude finally has a friend, and according to Lena, great music taste as well. He was happy enough to had met Connor, because he didn't want it any other way.

* * *

**I was hoping it wouldn't suck? I don't know. It was a short thinking process. **

**I decided to add a little Lena/Jude relationship in there, and I wanted to make Connor and Jude's relationship as innocent as possible, considering they are in 7th grade. **

**But I will be posting a lot more! Stay tuned!**

**Remember to review! It would make my day:)**

**Take care xx**

**Mutational. :) **


End file.
